villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney vs Non DIsney Villains Episode 6 Bloodshed of NIMH
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS USED HERE! MOVIES YOU MAY NEED TO BE FAMILIAR WITH The Great Mouse Detective-1986-Disney The Secret of NIMH-1982-Don Bluth Sleeping Beauty-1959-Disney Cinderella-1950-Disney An American Tail-1986-Don Bluth An American Tail: Fievel Goes West-1991 Aladdin-1992-Disney The Little Mermaid-1989-Disney USA-NIMH CONFERENCE HALL-4:17 PM As usual, the rather belligerent Jenner was preaching to the high ranking members of the Rats of NIMH to abandon their plan and remain in the rose bush. "There's no doubt, the humans will discover us any minute now!" "Then we have no choice but to take action as soon as possible!" "We can't match up to the humans in war; we'll be killed for sure!" "All we need to do is poison them…" "How would you even fathom going to war with the humans!" "The only thing keeping us from getting them is their cat!" However, just then, an unfamiliar voice calls from outside the doorway. "Yes, but they also have their dogs…" The new rat didn't really seem to be a rat. He was large and maybe even bigger then a rat, but he had some of the details of a mouse. He smoked a long classy cigarette pole. Jenner rolled his eyes. "Who's this? There are no visitors around here!" one of the other rats spoke up for the new visitor. "This is our newest member. Professor Ratigan." "My dearest apologies, I'm still trying to find my way around here." Ratigan replied, with some of his henchmen around him. Jenner didn't like the looks of this. He skipped the salutations and argues with his claims. "Dogs? No different and no stronger then a cat!" Ratigan's cronies all shoke their head, convinced you simply can't argue with Professor Ratigan. "The average dog could crush one of us in an instant; it's simply safer if we move away from this death trap." Replied Ratigan, in his hammiest most convincing voice. "If you live ruled by fear you can't accomplish anything." "We can't stand up to anything; ''the bravest man knows when to walk away." The fellow rats began to mutter in agreement. This enraged Jenner. "''What? ''You're going to agree with this inept newcomer over me, a member of this group for years. He's nothing special! Just a garden variety ''rat!" Ratigan's followers all gasped. Ratigan pulled the cigarette pole out of his mouth and snapped it half, his face bright red with rage. All of the other rats in the room were confused. He stomped toward Jenner, each massive step shaking the room. "I am not a rat!" Ratigan's followers reassured him. "Of course not!" "Y-yeah, you're a mouse!" "A-a-a, a big one!" Jenner exchanged a look of confusion with the other rats. However, Ratigan grabbed Jenner by the collar of his shirt. "I challenge you to a dual!" "…Challenge accepted." Ratigan dropped Jenner and left, dropping a clock on the floor were Jenner sat. "Meet me in the court yard at mid night." He hissed just lowly enough to make sure nobody knew of their plans. USA-NIMH SWAMP-MID NIGHT Jenner and Ratigan met at the agreed spot. Ratigan's followers as well as a few curious and nervous rats. Ratigan pulled a pocket watch from his jacket. "Right on time…" "Enough of the song and dance!" shouted Jenner as he pulled out his sword. He ran toward the much larger rodent, and struck him in the chest! Ratigan let out a shriek of pain as he clutched the scar on his chest. His eyes bright red, he charges at Jenner, and punches Jenner in the face, knocking Jenner on to his back. Ratigan towers over Jenner and steps on Jenner's ribs. Jenner barley manages to stand up, cradling his arm. However, there's not an instant of relief, as Ratigan turns around and swats Jenner with his massive tail like a fly. Ratigan stood before Jenner, prepared to kill him, until Jenner manages to speak, "Go ahead…" he gasped. "…kill me, but when the other rats find out you're a murderer, they won't take it lightly." Ratigan turned around to walk away; however, Jenner springs back to life at Ratigan! Ratigan turns round, and this time, slashes Jenner with his claws. Three long red gashes marked Jenner's stomach. Jenner is winded, and is bent over, trying to catch his breath. Ratigan slashes Jenner, a second time which sends him flying a long distance into a pile of logs, finishing him off. Ratigan smoothes back his hair and looks down onto the other rats, scared out of their minds. He commands them… "You! Bury the body! You! Fix up any broken damage to the swamp. Clean up any possible evidence that I killed him. If anyone asks, we saw the lawn mower get him." SWEDEN-MALEFICENT'S CASTLE-6:09 PM "Where is he? Where is Hades? Did you look in every part of the Underworld?" Maleficent shouted at her Goons. The leader spoke up, "We-we-we looked in Cerberus' dog house, the River Styx, the Prison of Torture, and the Fates wouldn't tell us anything! But-but-but- then we saw this big smoke guy who said Hades was gone!" "''Gone? Hades is gone? Did he simply-''wait, a man made of black smoke?" Maleficent seemed somewhat concerned as she looked down at the Goons, who nodded. Maleficent quickly stepped up to the top of her tower. "…Hexxus…" FRANCE-TREMAINE MANOR-11:55 PM Lady Tremaine's mansion is very close to Notre Dame, which has been making a lot of noise as of late, so much, nobody could fall asleep. Tremaine was a bit aggravated but remained calm and knitted late at night. Cinderella would often catch up on her cleaning. Lucifer's bags under his eyes were enormous. Finally he fell asleep, but not a second after he fell asleep, Anastasia and Drizella slammed Lady Tremaine's bedroom door open and began screaming like banshees, waking him up. "Mother! You simply must do something about all of that noise!" "That stupid, stupid, Judge is too loud! Get over there and do something about it!" Tremaine put down her knitting and nodded as her daughters shouted. Lucifer grabbed a nearby pillow and put it over his ears. "Alright, girls, I'll go over there and give him a piece of my mind." Lucifer gives out an enormous smile. She stepped up from her bed and walked over to Notre Dame. She knocked on the door, but found it was unlocked, and entered herself. She walked in to find Rothbart, dabbling in magic, and thus, making tons of noise. Honestly amazed, she silently leaves. NEW YORK-WARREN T RAT'S HIDEOUT-3:44 PM Warren picks up his telephone and dials in a few numbers. It rings a few times, before he gets an answer. "Cat R. Waul, how can I help you?" "Hey, it's Warren. You hear Sykes is dead?" "Huh, really?" "Yeah, I could see the explosion from my house! I think it was Carface!" "Roscoe and DeSoto won't be happy." "Looks like Carface certainly didn't think that one through." The two share a cruel laugh. AGRABAH-THE ROYAL PALACE-5:16 PM Jafar looked out at the flood not a few hundred miles away. "Seems like the Horned King made quick work of the Egyptian army." Jafar tells the Sultan. "Oh dear, you believe he's looking to do the same to us?" "I wouldn't be worried, as long as we play our cards right." Jafar saw himself out and stepped up a long staircase. Iago shouted, "It's a good thing that the Pharaoh's out of the picture, eh Jafar!" "Indeed, Iago…we'll make our move soon enough…" ATLANTICA-URSULA'S GROTTO-7:22 PM Flatsom and Jetsom's eyes fused together to make a crystal ball, in which Ursula watched Rasputin's fight with Queen Grimhilde. "Well, I'm glad Rasputin won…" Ursula told her two eels. She popped a shrimp into her mouth and chewed it up, then swallowed. "I never did like that annoying queen. She always thought she was prettier than me. And she was never afraid to brag about it. I'll never forget that day in High School when Maleficent and I turned her into a frog, and tried to dissect her in science class!" she laughed as she ate another shrimp. "However things are starting to heat up. Maybe we should get ready to go into battle, ASAP, now all I need to do is obtain the trident…" Category:Events Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series